


Proving a Point

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: D/s elements implied, Discussions of Sexual Shit, Kissing, M/M, Secret Work Relationship, Tie pulling, dom!Reid, sub!Hotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Reid needs to get some frustration out and Hotch is greedy for it
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Proving a Point

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmm

“When will people realize,” Reid breathed as he pulled Hotch closer to him by the older man’s tie, “that I’m not a child anymore?” 

No, Reid was certainly  _ not  _ a child anymore, not should anyone be treating him like one. “Who said what now?” Hotch managed to ask right before Reid kissed him harshly. Hotch responded, grabbing a fistful of Reid’s vest to pull him closer as well. He could taste the sugary coffee and the strawberry poptarts that Reid practically lived on, feel his body heat warm him like the sun on a spring day. 

The grip on Hotch’s tie never wavered, a testament to his lover’s secret strength, and Hotch craved  _ more. _ He loved it when Reid went ‘feral’, because Hotch couldn’t sit for days afterwards and would have to hide an assortment of bruises from the team and from the LEOs that the BAU dealt with on a daily basis, but they were so worth it. Reid always took such good care of him. 

“Dare I ask?” Hotch asked him when Reid broke the kiss, the two of them catching their breath. 

“Dumb people,” Reid said. At Hotch’s raised brow, he laughed. “Okay, Morgan keeps insisting that I’m a virgin.” 

“You lost your virginity obtaining your second doctorate  _ as an experiment _ ,” Hotch said in disbelief. “The whole team knows that story. Right?” 

Reid shook his head. “I don’t exactly advertise the fact that I lost my virginity at all, much less during an experiment for research, Aaron,” he said. 

“That’s fair,” Hotch said. “And so your response to this frustration is to kiss every last brain cell out of my head?” The tone of his voice was filled with amusement. 

“Are you complaining?” Reid asked, kissing Hotch softly. 

“Not at all, but it is making me crave for more,” Hotch admitted, smiling against Reid’s lips. “Mark me up, Spencer. Lay your claim on me.” 

“Not at work,” Reid chided softly. “Patience, Aaron. Once we get home, I’ll mark you up all nice and pretty. Make our team wonder what  _ you’ve  _ been up to outside of work.” 

Hotch groaned as he looked at the clock in his office. Only a half an hour left in their work day, providing that they didn’t get slammed with a case right before they left. 

“Only about an hour more,” Reid breathed, giving Hotch’s tie a soft tug. “You can wait that long, can’t you?” 

“Yes, Spencer,” Hotch groaned softly. 

Reid smirked. “We’ll be playing with this tonight,” he informed Hotch, giving the tie another soft tug. “And yes, it’ll stay around your neck, Aaron.” 

Hotch groaned, this time in need.  _ Dammit, Spencer.  _

“I’ll stop teasing,” Reid promised, dropping the tie and pulling away from Hotch’s personal space. “Text Jessica, tell her to take Jack to her place. Jack doesn’t need to hear his Daddy beg.” 

Hotch nodded and pulled out his phone, texting his sister-in-law. 

No one would expect Unit Chief SSA Aaron Hotchner to be a submissive, but for him, all it took was the right person for him to want to drop to his knees and beg for pleasure. 

And for him, that person was one Dr. Spencer Reid, SSA. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: for updates and other things. @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: for shitposting. @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> TikTok: For corrections officers memes and other shit. @officerlucifer
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
